You Know I’d Lie
by AColdSky
Summary: A Song-Fic to Taylor Swift's I'd Lie. Pairing, implied Lilly/Oliver. Part of the Loliver Summer Post-a-thon


**AN: Yet another story from me today, I have an overactive imagination. I'm sure most of you have read a Loliver song fic to Taylor Swift's 'I'd Lie.' But, you've never read anything like it before. Hehe.**

**You Know I'd Lie**

A One-Shot/Song-Fic by AColdSky

In Oliver's Point of View:

I sighed as I walked down an old street of Malibu carrying my skateboard with one arm, kicking a rock as I did so. The street was filled with local shops and eateries made it seem like were the real small town America, not a cosmopolitan beach city an hour outside of Los Angeles.

It was a great place to walk and think, mostly because only the true locals know of its existence, and there's not annoying tourists with screaming banshee children wanting to go to DisneyLand.

I tilted my head back relaxing my shoulders of yet another summer day of skateboarding and kept walking down the sidewalk. As I passed Fred's Hometown Diner, I heard the local country station blasting as the cleaning crew sanitized the restaurant to health inspector standards. As soon as Carrie Underwood's song 'Before He Cheats' was winding down, Taylor Swift's song 'I'd Lie' started playing.

I sat down on the bench in front of the diner, and breathed in deeply yet again. When did life get so complicated? When did emotions and hormones mess it all up.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.._

I chuckled thinking of my version of the song. The roles were basically reversed. I sat in the passenger seat of her new maroon Grand Prix she had received as a late 16th birthday present. And since insurance is so high for teenage boys, I only drove when my parent's car was free. Whenever we're driving home from Miley's or the mall, she'll tell me everything about her night. You'd think I'd fall asleep from all the details, but when she's around, I can't. It may seem sad, but with the number of times we've sat in the parking lot of McDonalds talking about the SATs or the looming college future, I've counted the colors in her eyes.

I suppose you want to know them too. They're blue, grey, and a hint of green. In those tell all confessions, she's told me numerous times that she will never fall in love, because all the guys she's dated have turned out to be jerks. As she combs out whatever food particles fall into long blonde hair, I always laugh hoping that she is wrong, some day. When she cracks the daily how she's gonna be the cat lady joke, I always fake a laugh hoping she'd open her eyes and a real future.

In the car, we always have the radio cranked up to the local radio station, which plays everything from Elvis to Hannah Montana. Whenever an AC/DC or Finger Eleven song, she turns up the radio and bobs her head to the beat. One time, Chuck Berry's song 'Johnny B. Goode' came on and she freaked out and started dancing her seat. However, there's one music artist that no one knows she listens to. Not even Miley. Lilly's favorite song is 'I'd Lie.' Rather ironic is the one song that pains me to listen to, but gives me the yearning that I need to listen to it, because it's the story of my life.

As the chorus started, I leaned my head back against the wall, and immersed myself into my thoughts.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

Lilly's favorite color is green. Of course, anyone could have told you that. No one knows that in preschool, she took all the green crayons from my 64-pack and hid them in her cubby. 'Til this day, I have no idea where they are. She said she put them in her keepsake box. That's Lilly for you.

Another thing about Lilly is that, she will debate about anything and everything, just give her the time and place and she'll be there. Unless it's 3 a.m. she's extremely grumpy when she's woken up from a deep sleep. But, the good thing is, she'll always get A's on those opinion essays.

She was born on May 17th, 1992. On a dark and stormy night, her mother says. No one knows that she's just less than 2 months older than me. She'll never let it go either. She's the eldest of the trio, and Miley barely made the cut of even being in our grade by a week and a half. No one else knows that her sister was born on the same day, just two years earlier on May 17th, 1990. They always joke around that they're twins. When they were younger, it was just a sarcastic remark. But, everyday, they start looking more and more like twins. It was no secret that I had fallen for Kelly Truscott in the past. I mean, who wouldn't, she was one real blonde with a real tan, in a sea of fake blonde and tanning bed addicted. But, the secret was when I had fallen for Lilly. I didn't even know the answer myself; maybe I always had a thing for the Truscott women. Even my brother Owen did. We both decided that Kelly and Lilly had their mother's eyes.

Miley bugged me every day about liking Lilly, gushing about how "cute" we were. But, I always denied it; even though, I was lying to myself.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine_

She always looked over the fact that there was guy that truly cared for her. She always brushed off Miley's word's of encouragement and walked to class. Was she seriously that blind?

She sees things two ways. Right and wrong. Black and white. Jekyll and Hide. No gray areas. Ever since her parents' divorce, she promised herself that she would let no one see her cry. No matter what the circumstances. Her secret was her true self, a girl with emotions; mine was me wishing she was mine.

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you..._

After every class, she stands at her locker next to mine as if she's waiting for her books to organize themselves and then promptly walks away. Some days, I'm an Academy Award winning actor; other days, I can hardly think. But, everytime she walks away, I notice I had held my breath. Again.

I sighed deeply again, almost falling asleep from the deep relaxing state. Until I realized, I was still sitting on the cold wooden park bench in front of the diner. I decided I would leave after the song was over.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

She's never told anyone but her best friend's that she plays the guitar. She may not have the singing ability, but she can play an instrument versus anyone under the table. Not everyone has the same exact musical talent.

She's usually good with reading people. She always could read what I thinking. Like she could see my brain. But, there was one thing she couldn't see. My heart. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. She's truly amazing.

I always use Old Spice aftershave, because you guessed it, she says it's her favorite. Every night, before I go to sleep, I always pray for a miracle. The miracle of seeing me more than just her best friend since pre-k.

But, one thing's for certain, if anyone asked me any of those things about her…

You'd know I'd lie.

The End.

AN: That crayon story is true. I did it. I was a cool kid, okay! So, yeah. I thought I'd mix things up a little bit, so tell me what you think. And yeah, R&R please. --Laur. P.s. This was supposed to be cheesy.


End file.
